Notebook computers (which may also alternatively be referred to as “notebooks”, “laptops”, “laptop computers” or “mobile computers” in the present discussion) generally are not as flexible and versatile with the handling of electronic mail as might be desired. One of the major impediments to better mail handling has been the fact that notebooks (and other personal computers), because of the power states normally employed (e.g., the system does not run when the lid is closed), cannot download mail when the system is suspended (e.g., when the lid is closed). However, the handling of mail in a suspended state would appear to be a great boon to notebook users as this would help replicate such a function as is known and employed in hand-held mobile devices (such as the “BLACKBERRY” devices manufactured by Research In Motion, Waterloo, Ont., Canada).
Accordingly, in view of the foregoing, a need has been recognized in connection with improving upon the mail handling capabilities of notebooks so as to expand their functionality in scenarios that, for one reason or another, have hitherto been off-limits.